


I'm not ticklish.

by Dumefan



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: The bard discovers miriams darkest secret.





	I'm not ticklish.

The forest of Delphi held many beauties. The most common and seen attraction was, of course, the red trees that filled the forest. But there were many groves hidden away from plain sight that held such interesting qualities. One of those places was grandma saphy's secret flower garden. One that miriam knew too well where to find. Today some old fool by the dock had placed an order for four whole boxes of red poppies, a rather too big order for dear saphy to collect. So she sent both miriam and the bard(who where there for a rehersal at the cray ray) to collect it instead.

Miriam grumbled as she led the way through the forests many twists and turns. Whilst the bard walked happily beside her, humming a happy tune. As they came upon a secret path throu a ton of nistle bushes, the bard became quiet. A bit too quiet for miriams liking. After dodging a rather annoying branch.  
She asked the bard "what are you thinking about?". He hummed, clearly still trying to put his thoughts into the right words.  
"do you remember the moment when we saved the world? When everyone were singing?" he asked. Miriam thought for a moment. Out of all that happend on that one day, that was one of the memories she remeberd more clearly than the rest. "yeah?" "well. Did you possibly also sing?" miriam took to a grinding halt. "no!" she answerd a bit too loud, her cheeks tinted with a small blush. " i just thought i heard you, thats all"  
"well! You heard wrong!" "I dont think i did."  
Huffing, miriam continued to walk down the secret path, albeit a bit faster than before.  
"there's no law against singing miriam" the bard spoke, walking beside her again. "i was not singing, and even if i did it would sound horrid"  
"i thought you sounded lovely!"  
" I. Wasnt. Singing!" miriam hissed. She stopped by a rocky cliff and beside were, in bards opinion, the most scariest looking nistle bush. With one flick of miriams broom thou. The nistles thawed away as if it was snow on a hot summers day. Revealing a small cave entrance. Bard followed miriam as they navigated the small tunnel. Not uttering a word. Just as the bard was about to say something, he was interrupted by the light at the end of the tunner. As they amerged on the other side, he was shocked and amazed to find a giant grove filled to the brim with flowers. He gaped in childlike awe. Miriam couldnt help but grin, his reaction reminded her of how she reacted to seeing this place the first time with grandma saphy. "alright. Lets get to work. We need four boxes filled with red poppies before noon." miriam said reaching for a couple of crates near the opening. She gave two to bard and walked out into the flower field. "come on, lets get to it!" and they started the daunting task to fill four big boxes with tiny red flowers.

As they finally filled the first box and already filled the second to a half. Miriam found the quiet focus around them calming. And was thrilled the bard had dropped his question from before.  
"so about you singing" Never mind thought miriam as she sighed. Loudly.  
"i dont see why its so hard for you to admit it!"  
"theres nothing to admit! I wasnt singing. End of the conversation!" "but-" "End. Of. Conversation."  
And thats that that thought miriam as she huffed. And continued to pluck a handful of poppies. The bard, noticing that he was being Completely ignored. Sighed as he reached out his hand to miriams, accidently brushing against her left side.  
" look i didnt mean to upset-" he didnt get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a sqwak from miriam as she leapt a good bit forward, throwing her bunt of flowers to the wind.  
Both staring at each other. The bard, shocked over what just happened, asked." miriam, are you tic-" "NO!!" she answerd a bit too loud.  
The bard shocked face slowly turned into a full out grin. He took one step towards miriam, she took a step backwards.  
"now you listen here bard, im a very powerfull and dangerous witch. if-"  
he takes a step forward, grinning just as he did when he found her dancing at the crater. She takes several backwards.  
"IF you try anything, ill zap you to oblivion! Im not joking! I will!" he wiggles his fingers, and miriam takes it as a sign and bolts towards the entrance. He follows quicky in tow. "wait miriam! I just want to talk!" that was the fattest lie she ever heard! Suprised that he could even lie to begin with. No. She had to focus! She left her broom at the entrance of the grove, if she could get on it, she could be safe and high away from the bard. She didnt get time to execute her plan as she was tackled into the ground by said bard. As they landed in the flower beds, the bard being on top, darted his hand towards her sides. An very undignified yelp left her lips as a sea of laughter rushed out of her. "admit it!" the bard shouted, "admit you were singing" miriam wheezed and snortled, trying her very best to get bard of of her. It was a futile efford. "you fihihiend! Get of of mehehe!" she manage to say between her laughs and giggles.   
Now the bard knew what he was doing to his dearest friend was very mean, but her jovial laughter and her cute snortles were the most beautifull song he ever heard. So he couldnt just stop right away. " not until you admit it!" "n-neveher!" "too bad!" the bard let loose a new barrage of tickles on her ribs, and she almost shouted in laughter. "ok! Ok! I admit!" miriam finaly said. The bard stopped his attack, but did not move. He watched in awe at the beauty before him. Miriam, red faced, smiling and out of breath. The bard smiled. "well? Are you gonna say it? Or am i forced to tickle you again?" he asked, wiggling his fingers. "NO! nonono i admit!" miriam almost yelled, quickly covering her sides at his new threat. "yes. I was singing." she said not as loud, still blushing. "ah, see? Does it not feel better now when you dont lie." "yeah, yeah. Can you get of me now?" bard gladly did was he was told, helping miriam up as well. "i dont get why you lied about it in the first place thou" "its because i suck at singing"   
"no you dont! It sounded magical!" miriam huffed.   
Looking to the four boxes. "shut up! Yes i do." the bard was about to object but miriam cut him of.   
"listen, singing is your thing. Im fine at being mediocre on my piccolo. Now can we please drop it?" she went and picked up her brom. The bard, not satisfied by her answer, agreed anyway. Fiddling with his hat, looking shyly to the ground.   
"i would love if i could hear you singing again, please? Someday?" he held such an honest look to him that miriam couldnt really say no to. Groaning she said "fine. Someday."  
Beaming at her answer the bard was satisfied.   
"thanks miriam!" he hugged her, hearing a squeack from the small witch, but she still hugged back. "i'll hold you to your word. And if you break it i have my secret weapon!" bard said with the biggest smile, wigling his fingers. Ugh! Miriam thought. This was gonna be a thing, wasnt it? Then a wicked thought came to her mind. She grinned. If he had a secret weapon, then its only fair she has one as well. She reached up and janked the bard down to her level and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Earning an Eep from the bard as he froze in place. As she backed away to look at her work. She was pleased to see a beet-red bard, not moving a muscle. She gave a cruel giggle as she sat on her brom and took to the skies.  
"you can fill these boxes yourself, for your interruption. Its only fair!" the bard snapped to quickly taking in what she just said. "but miriam!"   
"See you at saphy's cottage little bard!" miriam laughed as she flew of. Leaving a very red bard.   
Its only fair after all.


End file.
